This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Sven Zuehlsdorff and Dr. Peter Weale of Siemens are collaborating with Vaughan, DelaBarre, Metzger, van de Moortele and others at the CMRR to develop the means and methods required for whole body MRI at 7T. Specific organ targets include the heart, prostate, kidneys, breasts and knees. The technology for this collaboration is largely coming from Core V Engineering and Vaughan's other NIH R-01 grants